Black Knight (1.16)
}}The Black Knight is an unnamed knight working for Queen Regina seen in "Heart of Darkness". Biography 'Before the Curse' }}Snow White is hiding behind a tree, peering out as one of the queen's guards rides around on his horse. Unaware of Snow's presence, he rides closer towards her. As he gets even closer, Snow pulls down on a rope, tightening it. The knight rides into it and is thrown off his horse, which stops running. Holding the pickaxe, Snow approaches the stunned knight who is lying on the floor. She smashes down the blunt end of the axe onto the knight's leg, hurting him so much he screams in agony. She then stares evilly down at the man and sarcastically assures him it'll heal...eventually. He asks what she wants, so she tells him she wants information. She asks where the queen is. He chuckles and asks why he'd tell her. Snow kneels closer to the man and asks him if he knows what a diamond is, she explains its the strongest substance known to man and its beautiful, precious and nearly impervious to destruction. She then shows him the pickaxe she's holding and explains it's from the dwarf mines and it has a special blade that can cut through diamond. She then smiles sinisterly and asks what it could do to human flesh which is soft, pliable and tender. As she readies to swing her axe, the knight stops her by saying the queen is at her castle...but not for long. He explains that in the morning, the queen will leave for the summer palace. Snow readies to strike him with her axe again, but he begs her not to as that's all he knows. "That summer palace was built for my mother!" Snow roars before heavily striking the knight's face with the blunt end of the axe. He is knocked out cold. Snow White then removes all of the knights armor and weapons, leaving him in the forest, naked. }} Prince Charming is sat on his horse. He gets off it to examine something in the ground, fresh footprints. He looks around cautiously and then draws his sword. He grabs his horse's reins and then walks with it. After finding the naked guard that Snow White attacked walking around, he follows him and points his sword from behind, telling him to put his hands where he can see them. The guard turns around, holding his helmet in front of his private area. Charming is disgusted and tells him not to. He throws the man a blanket to cover himself and then asks who did this. The knight, in a panic, states "she's crazy" and explains she had a pickaxe and threatened to skin him. Charming asks if he's talking about the evil queen, but the knight claims it was Snow White. Angered, Charming places the sword at the knights throat, asking what he's talking about. He explains that Snow wanted to kill the queen and says he's never seen someone so bloodthirsty. Charming pushes the sword harder and insists Snow isn't bloodthirsty or a killer, claiming to know her. "Maybe you don't" the knight supposes. Charming is left doubtful and confused. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Knights Category:Unnamed Characters